The Deflowering of Howard Moon
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Howard and Vince finally get it on. Fluffy, sweet and slashy one-shot. There is smut, so you probably shouldn't read if it offends you, although I don't think it's that bad!


**A/N: I'm having terrible writer's block at the moment, so I wrote this for now instead. It's slashy and smutty, so you have been warned...**

**xxxx**

"Because I love you, you dim-witted, electro ponce, that's why!"

"You love me?"

Howard blushed – rather prettily, Vince thought – and desperately searched his brain for something to say. Something... **anything**. Unconsciously, his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Vince's eyes widened slightly at the action.

"You never said anything," he said, his voice coming out hushed and slightly higher in pitch than usual.

Howard swallowed heavily. "I... I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah – that you'd laugh at me. 'Cause that's what you do, isn't it?" He hadn't meant for it to sound harsh, and it didn't really, but Vince still flinched slightly.

Sometimes, yes, he thought guiltily. He could see where he was coming from. He moved forward slowly until their noses were almost touching, his eyes flickering all over Howard's face, trying to work out whether his next move would be for the best. He'd never seen his best friend look so vulnerable, so he had to prove to him that he was serious, that, actually, he too wanted more from his touchstone than just friendship. So, he hadn't said anything because he thought Howard would freak out, and Howard thought Vince would just laugh at him and never let him live it down.

Oh, they were stupid. Just as bad as each other.

Vince put his hands on Howard's shoulders, feeling him tense and tremble slightly. "Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"N – no."

Vince slid his hands up over his neck, letting them rest on Howard's cheeks. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wha -" He was cut off as a pair of unbelievably soft, warm lips covered his, sucking at them gently, not like before when Vince had all but shoved his tongue down his throat to stop the head shaman from killing him. This kiss was slow and tentative and sweet, so Howard, in all his adorable clumsiness, could get used to it and work out what to do. Also, he hadn't been caught off guard as much as he had last time, so it was easier for him to settle into it rather than adopt a look of unresponsive shock. And he did, after his brain had caught up with him . He moved his mouth slowly against Vince's, who guided him with more tenderness and care than he ever thought possible, and soon settled into the rhythm enough for Vince to deepen it, slowly, which, on his part, was tough – not because he was generally being impatient, but because he couldn't think of anything else apart from completely ravishing the clumsy, awkward, adorable, jazz-loving idiot in his arms.

Howard felt Vince's tongue slide across his lower lip, gently testing the waters to see if it would be granted entrance. He opened an eye briefly to look down at Vince, and the sight took his breath away. His eyes were closed, long, dark lashes fluttering against his pale skin. He looked beautiful, and Howard could do nothing but melt into him completely, his inhibitions thrown into the wind as he opened his mouth for him, felt his hot tongue slid against his. It was turning more passionate now, and the moan that escaped Vince's throat told Howard that he must be doing something right.

Vince pulled away after a minute or so and looked at him with misty eyes, which were slightly unfocused. He smiled at Howard sweetly. "Well, you've certainly improved."

Howard grinned. "I had a good teacher."

"Really?"

"Mmm," he hummed happily, bending down to kiss Vince again, confident enough now to initiate it. One arm went around Vince's waist, the other snaked up to his hair, and he paused slightly, thinking he was going to get told off for touching his precious locks, but Vince just leaned into him, kissing him back hungrily as his arms went around his neck.

Vince loved this feeling – the excitement of kissing someone new was always a tantalising experience – well, it was if you were sober and you actually fancied the person you were kissing. A brief flutter of sadness passed through him as he realised he would never have another first kiss. No, this would be it for him now, he could tell. Not that that was a bad thing. It was a **great** thing, and actually, if kissing Howard always felt like this, which he was sure it would, then he could more than deal with not having any more first kisses. He was in love now too, which was something he'd never experienced before, and that thought suddenly overwhelmed him so much that he had to pull away again as a choke got caught in his throat.

Howard's eyes snapped open at the strangled sound and the release of pressure on his lips, and he looked down to find Vince staring at his boots.

"Vince?"

When he didn't look up, he put a finger under his chin and tilted his face upwards, which was surprisingly easy considering Vince hadn't answered him - he thought he'd get more resistance. He inhaled deeply when he saw the look on Vince's face, the way his eyes didn't meet his, and just as he was starting to panic over the fact that Vince wouldn't look him in the eye, he saw a couple of tears roll their way down his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

"Vince?" Howard said, again. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He looked horrified. Vince was crying. He was actually **crying**. Vince never cried. He went to step backwards, but Vince clung to him and held him to the spot.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice so low Howard had to strain to hear him. "I didn't mean to scare you. They're happy tears," he told him, finally looking up, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "See?" he said, wiping one away with a finger and holding it up before tapping it to the end of Howard's nose. Howard smiled with relief, and took hold of the finger, bringing it to his lips and placing a tiny kiss on the end of it.

"You soppy tart," he said, his tone light and full of affection.

Vince laughed and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Vince nuzzled his face into Howard's neck and drew a trail of kisses upwards and over his jaw-line. Howard shivered as Vince's hot breath tickled his skin and made his head spin. He put his hands on his hips, daringly sliding them just under the bottom of his shirt, rubbing small circles over his soft skin, his insides tightening into a knot at the moan the action drew from Vince's throat.

"Howard?" Vince mumbled against him, sounding slightly desperate, and when Howard pulled him closer, he could **feel** his desperation. His eyes widened and he looked down at him, all flushed and dazed and oh so perfectly resplendent.

"Yes?" he breathed.

Vince smiled at him, a hint of something wild in his eyes. He leant forward to whisper in Howard's ear, "I want you."

Howard inhaled sharply, his hands going back to Vince's hips and gripping them tightly. He wanted him too, but he was nervous and scared he was going to mess it up. He never thought he'd be losing his virginity to his best friend. But Vince had been gentle with him so far, and the smaller man was intoxicating, so much so that he finally decided to shed his inhibitions and just go for it – it was now or never.

Vince, however, could tell he was struggling with something, and he caught his eyes. "Howard, I want you, but I'm not going to rush you. In your own time, yeah? I can wait."

Howard just stared back at him, his eyes darkening with pent-up lust and passion.

"Howard?"

He pulled Vince to him then, crushing his lips against his in a searing kiss and making him giggle coyly as he swept him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Getting through the door was interesting, with Howard having to balance Vince and open the door at the same time, but somehow he managed it, kicking it shut behind him and dropping Vince delicately onto the bed. Vince reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down on top of him and swiftly finding his lips again. They rolled about for a second, Vince tugging off Howard's shirt and chucking it across the room. His green polo-neck soon joined it, as did Vince's t-shirt and, somehow, his drainpipes, which Howard couldn't recall taking off, but went with it anyway. He could feel Vince tugging at his zip, and he lifted his hips to give him better access to his trousers. They also joined the growing pile of clothes.

By this point, Howard was completely turned on, the sounds he was pulling from Vince's mouth serving to drive him onwards. They writhed around together, sweat mingling and panting heavily. Vince ran his hands down Howard's back, nails scratching at his skin, making the bigger man groan as he reached his boxers, one hand slipping inside and stroking the hard length of his penis. He removed his hand after a moment and looked at him wickedly.

"**Very** impressive. Now, take them off."

Howard did as he was told, and then watched as Vince removed his own. "Not so bad yourself," he smirked, leaning down to trail kisses over his chest, scraping his teeth gently over his nipples and making Vince shiver.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he gasped out, hands clutching at Howard's hair. Then, without warning, he flipped them over so he was on top, straddling Howard and grinning down at him. Leaning down, he pressed light kisses down his body, making him squirm slightly the further south he went. He licked a line from his belly button, stopping when he bumped his penis and Howard gasped. Vince placed a kiss to the tip of it.

"Vince..." Howard whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Vince looked up. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, I..."

"Just relax and enjoy it," Vince said softly, placing his mouth back down and sucking gently, his tongue tracing circles around the tip. Howard moaned in a most pleasing way, and Vince felt his head start to spin as he took him fully into his mouth, as far as he could go.

Howard gripped the sheets and let his eyes roll back. He'd never felt anything so amazing in his life. Vince's mouth was hot and wet and soft and...

xxxx

"I never knew you could make noises like **that**," Howard said, with a satisfied smile as he lay back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Vince rolled into him and lay his head on his chest. "I never knew you could do things with your tongue like **that**."

They snuggled together, silent while they waited for the world to come back into focus. After a while, Howard shifted slightly and placed a kiss on the top of Vince's head.

"So... it was okay then?"

Vince looked up at him, a look of mild amusement on his face. "Oh, Howard. I don't make those noises for just **anyone**." Howard blinked at him, and Vince realised he needed more, so he pushed himself up far enough to kiss his lips gently. "It was amazing," he said, as he pulled back and smiled at him lovingly.

Howard relaxed and smiled back.

Vince looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to return the compliment?"

Howard looked at him teasingly. "But I don't have anything to compare it too... yet"

Vince's mouth dropped open, his eyes unnaturally wide, even for him.

Howard couldn't hold it any longer and he burst out laughing, squeezing Vince too him tightly, who pouted like a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

"That wasn't funny."

Howard cupped his cheek and tilted his face up. "You were sensational. And like I said, I don't have anything to compare it too, but that doesn't matter, because no one else will ever make me feel the way you do."

Vince sniffed, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He gave in. "Aww, Howard..."

"I know, sickening, isn't it?"

They both laughed... and the laughed turned into a kiss... and the kiss turned into something rather interesting that they hadn't tried the first time round – not that either one of them was complaining.

**xxxx**

**A/N: Please leave a review – I loves 'em! **


End file.
